


Drunk Kisses

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bisexuality, College AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel being a cute big brother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester doesn't remember much of last night's summer party and when he woke up he has a really bad headache, a sour taste of alcohol and bile in his mouth, and Castiel refused to answer his calls. What the hell did he do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here on ao3 (yeah I was on ff.net for the past 7 years) so go easy. First published Destiel fic too. 
> 
> This is part of my '30 days of OTP challenge' which can be found here:  
> http://his-wayward-angel.tumblr.com/post/88545302334/30-days-of-otp-revamp

He was drunk last night. Not just drunk but _very_ drunk. Dean could feel his head throbbing like someone was pounding nails in it. His mouth was very dry and tasted of alcohol and bile. His body ached all over and he just wanted to shut down for the rest of the weekend, which he will do after he gets a proper shower.

His sweaty hand reached for the phone and pressed speed dial. He only had a few people on speed dial. Besides his father and brother, there was his dorky best friend, Castiel. Dean doesn’t remember much of last night’s party and he hoped Castiel could clear things out plus he needed to call him, to tell him he got home safely.

Wait how did he get home safely? It seems that’s another question to ask Cas.

Dean sighed in frustration. The dude’s not answering his phone.

“He must’ve been knocked out too.” He muttered to himself as he scrolled down the lists of contacts. Cas isn’t really the person who’d be drunk, he barely drank liquor but there’s a few times where he downed bottle after bottle of beer and Dean had to drag his ass back home.

That was when Meg, this stuck up whiney girl, broke up with Cas. Dean was somehow glad their relationship ended because he refused to see his best friend be the boy toy of some spoiled rich girl. Castiel is better than that.

“Dean! I see you’re alive.” Charlie said through the phone.

“Thank god you answered. What happened last night?” He asked.

“What do you remember?” She asked.

“I don’t know. Not much. I remember doing beer pong, Balthazar talked me into doing the keg, after that nothing.” Dean answered, running his hand through his sticky hair. “Where’s Cas by the way? He isn’t answering.”

“No shit Cas isn’t answering Winchester, not after what you did last night.” Charlie remarked, slightly annoyed.

“W-what? You might want to go into detail Charlie. Hung over guy who doesn’t remember things from last night here.” Dean retorted.

After the beer keg incident, Dean was already badly drunk but he took a few more shots of whiskey from the bar. Castiel decided it was time to get him home before he gets ridiculously drunk. The guy practically dragged Dean out of the party and into the car.

According to Charlie, Dean begun to mutter random things when they got out of the car. Cas and Dean were half way through the living room when Dean slammed him against the wall and kissed him. _Dean kissed Cas._

“He told me he pushed you off and left as soon as he got you to your room.” Charlie added.

“Shit.” Dean said under his breath. “Shit man. I screwed up big time.”

“He seemed pretty upset and surprised that he called me as soon as he got home.” She stated.

Dean sat there silently for a few moments, processing everything Charlie said. It was so stupid of him to do that. He might be attracted to _some_ men but for him to kiss Cas when he’s drunk off his ass is just terrible.

“Thanks Charlie. I gotta go fix this.” He said as he flipped his phone shut and ran to the bathroom and ignored his headache in the process.

After a 5-minute shower Dean was already in his car. There goes the ‘sleeping the weekend away’ plan and also, this is a great start for a supposedly awesome summer vacation. They've just finished freshman year in college and there were a lot of things they wanted to do but he went around, drunk, and kissed Cas. He still can’t believe what happened last night. Dean isn’t that kind of drunk who kisses random people out of his whim. He usually babbled nonsense and fall asleep only to wake up with a horrible migraine.

He only had one incident and it was with this girl, Lisa. Dean was really attracted to her and it was a frat party last year. He got really drunk and kissed her. She kissed back of course and they ended up making out with each other but he never asked her out on a date after that.

He’s not suggesting that maybe he’s attracted to Cas, is he?

Okay maybe he _is_ attracted to Cas with his messy mop of dark brown hair and those sparkling blue eyes. The way Cas still looked good even without a shave or his raspy voice when he talked. Not to mention Cas’ one sided smile. Dean always noticed that when Cas smiles, his lips are curled more to the right. He could figure out a hundred different reasons why someone - why _he_ would be attracted to Castiel and he could go on all day.

“Shit.” Dean cursed as he swerved to a stop before he arrives at Cas’ house.

He picked up his phone and dialed Charlie’s number again.

“What is it this time?” She whined.

“I think I’m in love with him.” He stated.

“No shit Sherlock.” Charlie muttered.

“You’ve noticed too huh?” Dean asked as he leaned his head back.

“Kind of obvious there Dean. I know you sway both ways but if I would decide your sexuality it would be Cas-sexual. Everything about Cas attracts you that’s why kissing him last night is one big fucked up move.” Charlie explained.

“Oh god.” Dean groaned as he rubbed his temple. “What do I do? I’m two blocks away from his house.”

“Talk to him.” Charlie answered.

“We’ve been friends for 5 years! You know I don’t do talking!” Dean complained. He can fix a car in his sleep, he can chug bottle after bottle of beer, hell he can even shoot guns but if there’s one thing Dean can’t do is talk about his feelings. He has this ‘no chick flick moments’ rule.

“Just go and talk to him. The rest will follow.” Charlie said before hanging up.

Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel and shouted in frustration. His eyes were transfixed on that white and brown Victorian style house that was just a few blocks away from where he is.

  _It’s now or never, Dean._

He immediately hopped off the car and briskly walked towards Cas’ house. He told himself that there’s no way out of this and kept on repeating it. He needs to face this head on like he always has. Dean stepped in front of the door and lifted his fist to knock.

_But this is Cas we’re talking about!_

Who is he kidding? He might not make it out alive after this. This was Cas for Christ’s sake, Castiel Novak, his dorky, nerdy, and socially awkward, best friend. Everything was always different when it came to Cas and he just realized it now.

He was about to turn around and head back to his car when the door opened. His heart skipped a beat and he prayed to whoever is listening that it was someone other than Cas on the door.

“Dean-o! You here to see Cassie?” Gabriel greeted him.

Dean released a sigh of relief and faced Cas’ older brother. There is no way avoiding this.

“Yeah. Is he here?” Dean asked.

“He’s up stairs. Cassie seems pretty upset and is locked in that room of his all day. Somethin’ happened to my baby bro?” Gabriel asked as he invited Dean inside.

“That’s what I’m here to find out. He won’t answer any of my calls.” Dean answered.

He thanked Gabriel and proceeded to Castiel’s room. He knew his way there like the back of his hand and ended up standing in front of Castiel’s room. Dean took a few minutes before he decided to actually knock.

“Go away Gabe. I’m not hungry.” Cas’ grumpy voice echoed from inside.

“It’s… It’s not Gabe. It’s me Cas.” Dean said.

Silence.

“Come on man. Can we talk please?” Dean pleaded as he rested his forehead against the cold wooden surface.

He heard Cas’ footsteps move towards the door but it doesn’t open.

“Why?” He asked.

A million questions flooded Dean’s mind, ‘Why did he kiss Cas?’ ‘Why did they need to talk?’ ‘Talk about what exactly?’ are just some of it. He doesn’t know where to start, or what to say. This exactly isn’t easy for him, for both of them.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out. “I didn’t know what I was doing. I think I acted on instinct. Come on man! I was drunk last night.”

Cas still remained silent. Dean took it as a sign to continue talking, if he manages to get the words out of his goddamn mouth.

“Look… I’m just really sorry. You know me and you know it took me every ounce of courage I have to stand here and say sorry. Just hear me out man.” Dean practically begged.

The door clicked opened and he was met by Cas’ confused face. Dean instantly pulled him for a hug and the sudden contact between them filled him with relief but Cas didn’t hug back.

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Dean.” He said flatly.

Dean pulled away and sighed. There is no escape from this and he knew it because Cas is an expert when it came to everything about Dean. They’re best friends! That’s practically their job and while his apology was sincere, there was something missing and Cas knew it.

“I…” Dean started as he looked at Cas who was waiting for him to speak up.

“Can we have this talk in another time?” He asked as tried to avoid it at the last possible minute.

“No Dean. We are having this talk now.” Cas sternly said.

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Come on man! You know I’m not good at talking things out.” Dean complained.

He looked down at Cas. His blue eyes were wide, as if searching for an answer, and his chapped lips were slightly parted. Beautiful. He looked absolutely beautiful and Dean resisted the urge to kiss him right then and there.

_Get a hold of yourself Dean!_

_“You’re not a man of words, you’re a man of action.”_ He thought to himself.

He wasn’t always good with words but he was good at doing things, little things. Dean never told his brother how much he loved him but the fact that he always cooked for Sam’s birthdays, Sam knew. It’s the things he did that expressed how much a person meant to him. And the way Cas was standing in front of him, inches away, with his deep blue eyes and his parted lips. There was one thing a man in his situation would do.

Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t hard and rough like the one they shared last night, this kiss was soft and it spoke all the words Dean couldn’t say.

He honestly waited for Cas to fight back, slap, or punch him but nothing happened. A few seconds into the kiss, Cas actually started kissing him back and it was the best feeling in the world for Dean. Cas' hand rested on Dean's back as his fingers gripped on his Black Sabbath shirt. 

They pulled away and Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, a small laugh erupted from the both of them.

“Cas, I-“

Castiel interrupted him with a quick kiss.

“I know. You kept telling me last night and I thought you were just drunk and you didn’t mean it. Not until…”

“Until I kissed you.” Dean completed his sentence.

Cas simply smiled and nodded.

“Well… I do mean what I said Cas and it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. Let’s just be… this for now.” Dean added.

“GET A ROOM YOU TWO!” Gabriel shouted from downstairs.

Both of them laughed again and Dean held Cas close because that’s what he wanted to do now. After that heated first kiss, then this intervention followed by a soft and sensual second kiss, all he wanted to do was be with Cas and it’s perfectly fine now.


End file.
